


the future is female

by AngelycDevil



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Steve, Gen, Social Justice Warrior Steve, Steve 'fight me' Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: Steve doesn’t do it to get a reaction.





	

Steve doesn’t do it to get a reaction. 

JARVIS mostly handles the clothing orders for the Avengers since most of them either don’t have the time to go shopping or can’t be bothered with it. They’d just taken some time to upload their preferences even they first moved in and JARVIS took care of the rest. 

The shirt had just been there, clean, and Steve had shrugged it before going out to get groceries. 

By the time he got back to the Tower, he’d been labeled everything from a Savior to a feminazi. 

He refuses to give a press conference despite what Pepper says. 

He makes sure to wear a “Let me perfectly queer” shirt the next time he goes out. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
